


Fading Away

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Captain Crane is injured being hit by a hostile attack with-in International waters from a Russian nuclear submarine.





	1. Chapter 1

Admiral Nelson had to stay back at the Institute to continue on with his heavy work load with new projects. It was one of the reasons why Commander Rose Marie Crane was asked to help out with the additional work load, as with his secretary Angie.

As for the Seaview, they were being sent to the international waters just outside of Ireland. ONI had a feeling something was going on with enemy vessels showing up in and around the one mile mark of Ireland. At this point with the ONI agents, they had no idea which countries were involved.

Admiral Nelson didn't like the fact to send the Seaview with Captain Crane in charge of the mission. While Commander Chip Morton and other key officers will be able to help out with the work load. Since it's already been five days in the waters. Leaving the entire crew on the edge of wondering what was happening.

During one of the early shifts. Captain Lee Crane was coming on duty to begin his watch. When he walked into the main Control room. It was the over night Executive office Stu Riley giving last minute details to Commander Morton just arriving himself as well.

"Thanks Riley. I will let the captain know about the possible sensor ghost on the radar." Morton says with moving in closer to the plotting table. 

It was at this point he noticed the appearance of Captain Crane walking over bright and cheery for the morning watch.

"Chip how are you this morning?" Lee asked after seeing Stu Riley leave towards the back aft entrance after talking with Sparks about any up to date communications from the Institute.

"I' m fine Lee. However I would like to make a report from last night's watch captain." Morton exclaimed with his statement.

"What is it Chip?" He sounded agitated a little while waiting for Commander Morton to continue.

"Last night's watch came upon a strange sensor ghost on the radar/sonar systems. Executive officer Riley did a full sensor sweep of the exact area of the seeing the sensor ghost. Otherwise nothing showed up after the first time the sensor ghost showed on the systems."

"So what do you suggest we do now Commander?" He asked having to be very much interested in this type of action to keep the crew on there toes.

"I suggest we have Kowalski and Patterson check there instruments to check for anything out of the ordinary. I would hate to have our pants down with a possible surprise attack." Morton replied with taking the maps to place them in front of the captain.

"Good idea Chip. But in the meantime ...we need to place the Seaview on general alert, even though we are a mile just outside of international waters."

"Very well Lee." Commander Morton went to push the general quarters button.

"I will be in sick bay speaking with Dr. Jamieson about whether or not sickbay is ready in case of an attack." He announced with moving over to the spiral staircase.

"Sure Lee. I will call you on whether we are able to come up with anything on the systems." As he watches the nervous captain head up to the sickbay section to speak with Dr. Jamieson.


	2. Chapter 2

A Russian trawler less then a mile away from international waters. Three times the trawler was told to move away from the location of Ireland. Government officials aren't liking the idea of a Russian vessel having to be close.

There were rumors of a Russian nuclear submarine one of the newer versions have been spotted in the area by the United States Navy and Air Force. Along with the fact they were using the Russian trawler Bella Marie as a ploy.

On board the nuclear submarine the captain had order his crew of 150 to run missile tests in order to destroy any American submarine having to be in the region.

Captain Boris Vadim having to be a part of the service for the better of ten years, while his Executive officer Albert Andrei almost five years serving on two different submarines.

But for the Grimsom. They were ordered to investigate the waters having heard rumors of an American submarine name the Seaview is going to be dispatched to the region. And it's the Grimsom's job is to find them and try to destroy them as best as possible.

*****************************************************************************************

It was the morning watch for the Grimsom's crew. Orders had come down for the entire 150 crew members to run battle alerts. Executive officer Andrei having to be at the periscope table to check the surface of the waters.

Even though both their radar/sonar systems had shown nothing on the screens. Even though the executive officer asked the following in Russian. "Make sure you check the wiring of your controls Vlad." He ordered in a serious tone of his voice.

"Yes, sir. But it's going to take several hours in order to do so Executive Officer Andrei." He replied with looking over quickly at his partner for the Sonar controls.

"Well then Vlad, you take the damn time! The captain won't have it any other way." As the executive officer slams his right hand behind the wall to hurt, as he moaned out in pain. "I will be leaving the bridge for ten minutes to have the medical doctor check my hand. Keep a close eye on everything while I' m gone."

"I will Andrei." Vlad tells him with moving closer to his station to check with the wiring.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the Nelson Institute. Angie Hawkins knocked on the Admiral's door to let him know she has the final reports for today that needs to be signed.

After hearing the usual response by the Admiral.

She walks in with the pile of reports. "Oh, my goodness Angie. Are you trying to kill me with all of these reports?" Nelson says with a slight chuckle.

"It's your doing Admiral Nelson asking all departments to send in their final reports on the projects." 

"Your right. I did ask for those final reports. Well in that case Angie, lets get started."

"Sir, before we start. I wanted to let you know that the Seaview sent a message to the communications center." Angie says with placing the files onto his already packed desk.

"What did Lee have to say?"

"He said something about entering Ireland's waters. However he mention something about a particular flack with the government officials."

"What type of flack Angie?" He asked with placing on his glasses to read the files.

"Sir, this is not good. There has been a rumor of a new advance nuclear submarine by the Russians might be in the area of the Seaview."

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. "Damn! Angie get me the Seaview on the horn right away. I need to speak to Captain Crane about this entire matter."

"Yes, sir right away." She walked over to the main communications terminal near Admiral Nelson's desk. At first with placing in the decoded numbers to get through to the Seaview, their was mostly static before finally she was able to get through to Sparks.

Admiral Nelson I have the captain on his way over to the radio shack."

Nelson moves up from his seat to taking the microphone from Angie's hand. "Sparks, It's Nelson. Is the captain on his way over?"

"Captain Crane just walked into the Control room. He's walking over to this station. Sir, here is the Captain."

"Admiral Nelson, what is going on sir?" Crane asked with a serious look on his face.

"Lee, you need to be careful in the Ireland's waters. There is a rumor of a Russian nuclear submarine that might be in the area. It's a newer version that can submerge deep. I have no information on how far they are able to travel under the waters. The Seaview just needs to be extremely careful for now on. Have your crew start scanning on the radar and sonar systems for anything out of the ordinary."

"I will Admiral Nelson, as soon as I' m done speaking with you." He announced over the intercom.


	4. Chapter 4

It was some 30 minutes later. Captain Lee Crane was walking the submarine to check with each of the different Chief Petty Officers for five of the ten departments. Even Chef Sharkey having to be working the missile room, he was running his men hard with making sure the department was in great shape.

Lee Crane had reached air support one of the most important departments on the submarine.

Meanwhile in the Control Room....

Kowalski and Patterson working there stations. All of a sudden they saw the blimp on the screen. "OMG! Commander Morton please come here." Kowalski states with looking over at Patterson.

Morton moves over from the plotting table filled with curiosity. "What is it Kowalski?" Standing over his shoulder.

"Sir, we have all of a sudden a submarine on the screen, and heading fast this way." He announced with continuing to look at the screen.

"Damn! Navigation change to the following course." It was at this time that Commander Morton grabbed the mike from behind him to place the Seaview on red alert. "Attention all hands go to battle stations. We are currently being trailed by a enemy submarine. Captain Crane to the Control Room."

Moments later............

"Two torpedo's heading our way Commander." Kowalski announced loudly.

It was when Commander Morton advised navigation to change course again at flank speed. Even though the Russian nuclear submarine was moving at the same speed. Captain Boris Vadim had his entire submarine on full general quarters, just after letting go two missiles.

Captain Lee Crane had heard the announcement over the intercom. When all hell broke loose with the Seaview being hit in the mid shipment area. Including knocking everyone against the bulkheads.

Lee Crane felt himself going against the bulkhead with his head going first. But next the middle of his back and legs feeling the pressure. He could hear voices around him sounding like Stu Riley and others in the corridor.

"Sir, It's Riley. You need not to move at all. You seem to have some type of a head concussion. Dr. Jamieson and his team has been called to this area. There has been all kinds of flooding from being hit by the missiles."

Lee Crane tried to move his position. When all of a sudden he felt the pain wreck him behind his back. Stu Riley had warmed him not to move at all. As he had no idea what kind of damage was done to his spine.

Crane moaned from the pain. When he heard more voices having to sound like Dr. Jamieson coming into his line of view.

Even though his vision was some what blurred.


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain Crane can you hear me it's Dr. Jamieson?" As he checks the captain's eye dilation for any sign of trauma.

"I hear you, Doc. I just have this awful headache causing my eye sight to blur on me." He states even though the doctor didn't believe a word he was saying for the moment.

"All right Lee. The corpsmen will be taking you to sickbay. While I go check on the other injuries. From what I heard, we have lost a couple of crew members due to the flooding from the torpedo's hitting us in the mid ship bow section."

"It's a damn shame Doc that something like this has to happen in peace time. But to have a enemy submarine come after us while we are in Ireland's international waters." Lee Crane exclaimed with sadness with having to lose any crew members from over the years.

"Dan, make sure he's comfortable in sickbay. I will be there shortly with the other injuries." He says with getting up to move into the opposite direction.

"Yes, Dr. Jamieson." He and another young corpsman are able to place the captain onto the stretcher and move towards the direction of sickbay.

*********************************************************************************

Inside the Control Room

It was mass confusion as to exactly was going on. Commander Chip Morton was receiving reports from all over the submarine with damage control reports.

Chief Petty Officer Reynolds recently new to the submarine. He was finishing up his report in engineering. "Commander Morton, we need to stay on the bottom for now while damage control parties finish up with the last of the bulk head repairs." He reports over the intercom from his station in engineering.

"Very well Chief. Keep me updated on the repairs, while we find out about this enemy submarine that is on our tail." Morton says loudly enough for everyone else to hear in the Control Room.

Commander Morton with the reports on the injuries. He knew that Doc Jamieson will be calling later with a update on Captain Crane and the ten other crew members that have been injured. 

Morton moved over to stand behind Kowalski at his radar station. "Kowalski, any further reports on that enemy submarine?"

Looking up from his station. Kowalski tells Commander Morton the following. "Sir, I can't really tell. But it looks like the enemy sub is on the bottom as well playing games with the Seaview."

"I don't know how this is possible since our depth is 3,000 feet at this point. Lets just hope all departments will be able to help us out with trying to find the submarine. Kowalski, do you happen to know where your brother Commander Stanley Kowalski is for the moment?"

"Missile room with Chief Sharkey making sure the department is ship shape for now."

"Very well Kowalski. I will be going to the missile room to speak with your brother. Sparks will be in charge of the Control Room until I get back from talking with him."

"Yes, sir." Kowalski watched Commander Morton head for the radio shack to let Sparks know that he's in charge of the Control Room. While Kowalski went back to his station to work. As for his friend Patterson, he was helping out with the damage control parties through the entire submarine.


	6. Chapter 6

Damage control parties were reporting into the Control Room. Chief Petty Officer Reynolds wasn't used to the differences of being on a private submarine as compared to the Navy . He served ten years in the engineering field before deciding on leaving the Navy for the private field.

He was approached by Admiral Harriman Nelson asking him to join the Seaview as part of the crew in engineering. Walking into the Control Room. He was able to see that everyone was busy at there stations.

Trying not to over hear the conversations among everyone including Kowalski. Reynolds moving over to him. "Kowalski what's all this about an enemy submarine playing the cat and mouse games?"

Kowalski looked up from his radar screen. "It's true Chief Petty Officer Reynolds. I suggest you speak with Commander Morton for when he gets back from speaking with Commander Stanley Kowalski."

"I will Kowalski. Excuse me, I need to get back to engineering."

**********************************************************************************************

Meanwhile in the missile room.

"You want me to do what Commander Morton?" Commander Stanley Kowalski having to be standing near the swimming equipment rack.

"When I had last spoke with Admiral Nelson and Commander Rose Marie Crane. They had advised me that your able to start using your level seven of the GILS program. "

"You want me to investigate with my Gils to find out just where exactly is the enemy submarine in this area. It's why we were hit with the two missiles and knocked down the Seaview to 3000 feet."

"So I will be going alone?" Stanley asked with a serious tone on his face.

"There is no one else that can go with you, Commander Kowalski." Commander Morton was steamed for the moment before moving away from the equipment rack. "While you get yourself ready for the mission. I will be in sick bay checking up on Captain Crane's condition." 

"Sure Chip. I will call you when I ' m ready to leave the Seaview's escape hatch."

"Good enough Commander Kowalski. One more thing, I suggest you inform your brother of the mission before he gets worried about you."

"I will when I' m ready to leave Commander Morton."


	7. Chapter 7

Kowalski was called to sick bay to speak with his brother Stanley. Dr. Jamieson had called him to talk with his brother for a few moments.

He walks in after getting his relief to take over his station. He sees his brother Stanley having to be checked by the doc. It had looked like his brother Stanley was going out into the deep waters using his GILS. Ever since the Institute lab was able to make the changes with the deeper levels with his lungs and pressure. Thanks to Commander Rose Marie Crane and her partner Dr. Anthony Sterling.

"Stanley, are you all right with this mission?" He asked with standing over him with doc taking one last look at his neck Gils.

"Fine brother. It's the only way with trying to locate the enemy submarine. It's not going to be easy."

"All right Commander your all set to go." Doc says with placing his equipment back into the closet of his office.

"Thanks Doc." Commander Kowalski says to his physician and everyone else on board the Seaview.

"By the way Doc. How is Captain Crane?" Stanley asked in a serious expression on his face.

"Right now Commander Morton is with the Captain. Otherwise he's not doing all that well with the concussion and the damage that was done with his back and right leg. The same problems he had before from previous issues with his spine."

"That's just too bad Doc. I do hope your going to be able to help the captain in the short run." Kowalski says while his brother was getting ready to leave for his mission.

"I will try my best Kowalski. But in the meantime. He's going to have to be closely watched the next 24 hours."

"Thanks Dr. Jamieson."


	8. Chapter 8

Stanley Kowalski with help from Chief Sharkey was able to get inside the hatchway to get outside of the waters. He's been at these type of levels with the depth using the GILS. And ever since the Institute and Commander Rose Marie Crane were able to make the final adjustments to the GILS.

Only Commander Stanley Kowalski is the only one of 15 in the group has the level seven GILS. It's why Commander Morton had asked the commander to go outside to look for the enemy nuclear submarine at the 3000 feet levels.

Any lower then 3500 feet there will be issues with Commander Kowalski trying to cope with his breathing and his entire body.

Once he was able to get out into the water. He started to swim off slowly into a particular direction. It's going to take some time as he was swimming in and out of the seaweed, jelly fish and other fish swimming around him.

Using his voice box, he's able to make contact with the Seaview. Commander Kowalski kept it short in case the enemy submarine radio operator is able to pick up the broadcast.

On board the Seaview. Sparks was able to let Commander Morton know about the message from Commander Kowalski.

"What else was said Sparks?" Morton asked standing over his shoulder from inside the radio shack.

"That was it Commander Morton." As Sparks went back to checking his station for any type of broadcasts from the enemy nuclear submarine.

Meanwhile Stanley Kowalski continued on with his swimming trek for the nuclear submarine.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't easy for Kowalski to be watching his older brother on the radar screen. He was heading towards an area for where there was the possible chance the enemy submarine might be laying on the bottom of 3000 feet posing as a cat and mouse game to bring out the American submarine.

Commander Morton happening to be watching Kowalski at his station. He was beginning to feel sorry for his brother having been asked on the mission. Turning his face away from him, he went back to work at the plotting table. While he's waiting on word from Dr. Jamieson and Captain Crane.

Meanwhile in Sickbay...

Dr. Jamieson was taking the last of the x-rays on Crane's back. So far the swelling has gone down a little for the lower part of his spine and disk section. The same area for when he was hurt over the past few years during his missions with ONI and for the Institute and Admiral Nelson.

He asked the corpsman Donaldson to take one of the x-rays to have Dr. Anthony Sterling take a look at the film in the lab.

But for now Dr. Jamieson went back into Crane's alcove to check on the rest of his injuries. He's been lucky so far in regard to bleeding leading into the right side of the head concussion. The MRI had shown the change with as well the swelling has completely disappeared making it easier for Dr. Jamieson to see any of the damage that might of been done.

When Jamieson walked into the alcove. Captain Crane heard him walk in as he turned his head a little with some pain as he grimace. 

"Captain, I came to see how your doing. Plus to take some further tests with the MRI, for which I will set up myself. While everyone else is busy with there duties."

"Better then I expected Doc, in spite what is happening with the enemy submarine." Crane says to the doctor working to set up the MRI machine.

"I know the feeling Lee. Everybody on the Seaview is working on eggshells for the moment, while they wait to hear from Commander Kowalski."

"You mean to tell me that Commander Morton sent out Commander Kowalski using his GILS to look for the nuclear submarine?" He asked with being pushed down by the doc to start with his testing.

"Yes Lee. Now will you please relax while I start with the tests." Doc says sounding some what pissed off a little.


	10. Chapter 10

Executive officer Albert Andrei was called over by his radar man working the station for the past eight hours. He was tired and needed a break from his relief. As with everyone else on board scaling the bottom of the ocean waters at 3200 feet.

In Russian language...

"What is it Elam?" Andrei asked sounding with curiosity with his request.

"Andrei, I have been following some type of sensor ghost for the past 30 minutes. I have been trying to figure out what exactly is going on sir."

"Let me take a look Elam?" He hands him the ear phones first before getting up from his seat. He groaned a little having been stuck in the seat for the longest time, as his back and legs were crying out from the stress.

Executive Officer Albert Andrei takes a look at the widen radar screen for which he's not able to see a thing. Until he finally sees it the sensor ghost, even though it only lasted a few seconds being on the screen. 

"What's wrong sir?" Elam says to him from behind the chair.

"I could of swore of seeing that sensor ghost of yours. However it's gone now. I will have to say something to the captain in his quarters about it. But in the mean time Elam. Get your relief up here before your body starts to break down from being on duty for a long time."

"Yes sir. Right away I will call Derick up here." He replied with getting on the intercom from behind him to make that call.

While Executive Officer Albert Andrei left the Control Room in charge with his navigation officer.

********************************************************************************************

Commander Stanley Kowalski after checking out the position of the nuclear submarine. Knowing very well he was probably on there radar/sonar screens as a possible sensor ghost. It was at this point he headed back to the Seaview to report back to Commander Chip Morton. Even though the Captain currently is in sickbay under orders to stay put by Doctor Jamieson.


	11. Chapter 11

This wasn't easy for Commander Kowalski. Swimming quickly as he can at his age. But at lease he's doing his job never the less.

Making his way to the hatch of the missile room. Chief Sharkey, Ron Hanson and one other went to open up the metal hatch to bring in Commander Kowalski. "Are you all right Stanley?" Sharkey using his first name in a rare occasion.

"Just fine. I need to make my report to Commander Morton in the Control Room." He says in a hurry.

"Oh, no you don't Commander. You need to change into dry clothes before anything else before getting yourself sick." Handing him dry towels to change into his uniform in the locker area.

"Thanks a lot Chief!" He moved off slowly to head for the lockers to change his clothes.

******************************************************************************************

In sickbay...

Dr. Jamieson having to be talking with Dr. Anthony Sterling having to be on this mission this time around. Dr. Anthony Sterling came into his office to give him the results on the Captain's MRI and CAT-SCAN.

Looking at the results given to him by Sterling. "Now this is good news Anthony. It would seen that the swelling in the captain's lower spine is going down. No further damage we can see with the tests." He says to his friend and associate.

"I agree for the most part Dr. Jamieson. Now all we have to worry about is the head concussion. Even though no damage has come about with the testing as well. Even though we will need to keep a close eye on the captain for any type of side effects." He exclaimed with his statement to the doctor. "Now if you will excuse me I need to be in the lab to finish up some work for Admiral Nelson and Commander Rose Marie Crane."

"Thanks for your help Anthony. Commander Morton and the rest of the Seaview crew is going to be happy there captain is on the mend."


	12. Chapter 12

Chief Sharkey had advised Commander Kowalski, he needed to be checked quickly in Sickbay by Doctor Jamieson. It's part of the rules with having to use his GILS through the Nelson Institute.

Commander Stanley Kowalski wasn't all happy for when it comes to being checked out. Even though he volunteered to be surgically altered with the using of the GILS. He's the only one of the surgically altered to be able to swim lower then 3200 feet.

Leaving the missile room. Commander Kowalski walking slowly though the corridor's filled with crew members checking the Seaview for any further damage. Most or all of the bulkheads have been repaired from further flooding.

Climbing the ladder to head onto the sickbay level. He walks into the sickbay unit to find Dr. Jamieson sitting in his office signing off reports from his medical teams. "Doc, Hi!" Stanley says to the doctor looking up from his reports.

"Commander Kowalski, how are you? I was waiting for you with orders from Commander Morton to check you out with your swim."

"Sure Doc. Even though I really feel fine from the swim." He says with taking in a breath into his lungs.

Doc Jamieson caught the action by Kowalski with his breathing. "Was there any pain Stanley with you taking in that breath into your lungs?"

"None what so ever Doc." He says with trying to get out of this physical by the chief medical officer of the Seaview.

"I still need to check some of your vitals, so I need you inside one of the alcoves to begin the examination." He ordered with taking a computer pad with him to place in his numbers into the computer terminal and having to be sent back to the Institute lab.

Kowalski groaned with having to be wasting his time with having to be examined once again with his GILS surgically altered his entire body. "All right Doc lets get this over quickly."

"I will be gentle as possible with you, Commander." As he tells Stanley to get up onto the scanner bed to check his entire vitals.


	13. Chapter 13

Executive Officer Albert Andrei after checking the radar and sonar systems. He asked the crew member to keep an eye on the screen in case of trouble. Otherwise for the sensor ghost, it had disappeared all together having to make the executive officer to think otherwise.

Even though he had advised the captain of the Grimsom's. He was told basically to keep skimming the bottom until further notice. Even though knowing for a fact the Seaview just might be in the region.

And it's the submarine's job to try and to destroy the Seaview before getting back out into international waters and send a full report to ONI and other agencies from around the globe.

Andrei decided to go speak with the captain about his idea about the U.S. submarine using a sensor ghost to get closer to the Grimsom. Even though he suspects the captain might not believe him at all. As he headed through the bow of the submarine making his way to the captain's quarters.

And when he arrived the Captain was writing up a report in Russian to be sent out to his superior officers. If and only the submarine is able to survive any attacks by the American submarine.

The captain looks up from his desk finishing up the last of the report. "Why are you here Andrei?" He says with moving up from his seat to be standing in front of his executive officer.

After a few moments after his executive officer was done explaining his story to the captain. "The only thing I can say at this time Andrei. Is to have your men in the Control Room continued to keep a close on the radar systems for anything out of the ordinary. But for now don't have anyone do a thing unless it's been affirmed."

"Yes, sir. I shall go back to the Control Room and continue on with my watch." He says with moving slowly out of his captain's sleeping quarters.

"I shall be there in a few hours to take over the watch. Ok?" He replies with sitting back down onto his seat to check over his report.

"Fine Captain." As he walks out into the corridor to head for the Control Room.


	14. Chapter 14

And with the waiting on board the Seaview. Captain Lee Crane was getting bored staying in his bed in the sickbay. Dr. Jamieson had told him that he needed to do one last test for his spinal chord.

Even though the swelling in his back had gone down drastically. And for which Lee Crane is able to move around without the constant pain. He goes to move off the cot while placing both of his two legs with the black slippers onto the cold cement floor.

Lee Crane was ready for the pain once his two legs were planted onto the floor. But he felt nothing at all only happiness that he's able to move again.

However Dr. Jamieson came in at the time to tell his patient to get back into bed or else! "One thing for sure Captain Lee Crane. You are truly a stubborn patient, just like Admiral Nelson on occasions."

"Doc...when can I get out of here? I have a enemy submarine to worry about at this time." He says with taking a tension break of air into his lungs.

"I have one more quick test to take on you Captain. If your good during the test the electrical simulation of your nerves in your back and legs. It's going to take only 20 minutes to finish up with the final results."

"Fine Doc. Lets get this over with quickly." He states with being told to turn onto his stomach in order for Dr. Jamieson to place electrodes in places on his legs and lower part of the spine and middle of his back.

"I will place you on active duty afterwards Captain. But it's going to be four hours on and four hours off. I don't need to have you on your legs and back for long periods of time at this time of your released. Do you understand Lee my orders for now?"

Captain Lee Crane was shaking his head. Otherwise he understood his doctor's orders or else he's going to be dragged back into sickbay.

"Excellent...Now lets finish this. Commander Chip Morton is going to appreciate having you back onto active duty."

"No doubt Doc!"


	15. Chapter 15

Commander Chip Morton had gone off watch. Executive Officer Stu Riley took over for the over night watch. He had not expected to see Captain Lee Crane come into the Control Room just after being released by Dr. Jamieson.

Executive officer Riley looked up from the plotting table after being left orders from Commander Morton for the duration. "Sir it's great to see you fit." He says with letting him move closer to the plotting table.

"I feel fine Stu. What does the damage reports look like? I don't plan to be staying long unless something drastic happens with the enemy sub." He states with swallowing his saliva down his throat.

"Most or all of the damage done with the hull has been repaired. However we need to be careful depending on how much deeper this vessel will be able to go."

"I agree with you and your statement. I will go check on some of the repairs before coming back to the Control Room. Dr. Jamieson is only letting me work four hour shifts until he's sure that my overall health will be fine."

"I understand Captain. By the way in the missile room Chief Sharkey and his crew are checking everything making sure all is well with the missiles ready to be used. Including the fact that Commander Stanley Kowalski was able to arrive back with a report for Commander Morton on just how far away is the enemy submarine."

"I will go see Chief Sharkey and speak with him for his overall report. I don't like to leave anything untied with a possible fire fight against the Seaview and the enemy sub possible. See you in a little while with my report Riley."

"Ok sir." As Riley went back to his work with the plotting table information. As the captain decided to walk towards the back by passing the radio shack to head for the missile room.


	16. Chapter 16

Captain Lee Crane was walking the corridors of the Seaview. He started to listen to the submarine on whether or not the vessel needs help. As he continued walk very slowly looking around until he reached the missile room.

The main door was closed at the time of his arrival. As he goes to open it and entering inside. He could hear crew members moving about.

Lee Crane went to speak with one of the members basically new to the submarine. Ensign James how are you?"

Ensign James was some what startled for when he saw the captain. "I am fine Captain. Everyone is trying to get the missile into shape." He says with moving off to finish up cleaning the floor.

Crane was able to see Chief Sharkey in the corner near the missile control panel. He needed to make sure that all of the buttons were working correctly once the word is given.

"Chief how is it going with you and the repairs?" He asked with moving towards the control panel.

"It's wonderful captain to see you on your feet again. Everything is fine sir. Just doing last minute checks with the missile room." As he moved towards the swimming equipment set up correctly for when a team is asked to out once again.

"All Chief Sharkey continue on with your work..ok?" As the captain started to move out only to be stopped by the chief again.

"What's wrong Sharkey?" He placed his right hand onto his shoulders over his uniform.

"Nothing really. Just worried about the enemy submarine. Was there any word as to how close they are to the Seaview?"

"Not really Chief. It's almost like they were fading away from us. However I know they are close just waiting to pounce on us." He said with feeling this particular way....

"I understand sir. Sorry for acting this way. Just about everyone else on the submarine is feeling this way as well." He moves away to let the captain leave and probably will be heading back to the Control Room.


	17. Chapter 17

Captain Boris Vadim was inside the Control Room this time around after taking over for his executive officer Andrei. The first thing he asked the navigator for where their location is currently.

Elam told him that there position has shifted a little due to the currents in this particular region. "There is no way will the submarine be able to stay still for long periods with the currents. And it's probably causing the same with the Seaview and it's position."

"Do your best Elam. I don't wish to get too far away from the American submarine before I decide on what type of action will be taken." Vadim says with a energy in his voice wishing to get into the action of things.

"I will try my best Captain."

His navigator went to work once again at his station trying to keep the Grimsom steady with the currents pushing them away from the American submarine Seaview.

And in the meantime....

Captain Vadim decided to take a walk around the submarine leaving Elam in charge for the duration.

Vadim first stop would be engineering with the three crew members working inside with talking among each other before realizing the captain had just walked in.

In Russian the captain asked. "Is everything ok here gentlemen?" As he waited for their response with the question.

First mate Jonas was the first to answer the question. "I am fine Captain. Accept for the fact we are having a slight problem with trying to keep the submarine to stay in one position with the crazy currents." He says to the captain looking on as if he didn't believed him...but he did never the less.

"Very well Jonas I understand. Soon I will be making a decision for when it comes to attacking the Seaview. We have been in this area just too long. Thanks...I will you and your co-workers to your work."

Captain Vadim needed to speak with his friend Dr. Vasike and find out what he thinks of the situation.

Dr. Vasike has been friends and comrades with Captain Boris Vadim for ten years through different campaigns. Dr. Vasike having to sitting in the medical bay reading a journal. When he sees his friend standing in the entrance of the medical bay.

'What's going on Boris?" Dr. Vasike asked with placing the medical journal onto the desk from inside his office.

"This vessel should be battling the American submarine. But instead we are losing ground with the currents of this region." Captain Vadim announced having to sound frustrated to his friend.

"So what are you going to do about it Boris?" His question sounding extremely serious towards his friend.

"I am thinking about attacking finally. The crew is on edge. As with myself and the Control Room crew. I suggest Doc that you have sick bay ready in case of injuries." He quips with his statement.

"It's ready Boris. Now get out of here and start planning your attack."

"I will Alex." Captain Boris Vadim says his good bye to his friend with walking out of the medical bay to start thinking of his attack.


	18. Chapter 18

Captain Boris Vadim moved up front to the Control Room all of a sudden filled with anger from inside of his gut. Taking a looking around this time was mostly the over night crews working.

Captain Vadim needed to know the whole picture now with the currents. He walked over to navigation asking his helmsman. "How are we doing with the water currents?" He asked having to wait for a response from him.

"It's not been easy Captain. But it seems we are holding our own right now." His helmsman says with making a course adjustment in front of him.

"This is good news." After wards he walks away to talk with his radar/sonar crew members. "Anything on the Seaview?"

"Sir. She is laying on the mound some 3000 feet away from us. If they expect an attack...it looks like they are unable to move at all." His radar man says with a bit of a surprise with his words.

"I would doubt they are dead at this point. Maybe they are waiting for the right moment to make there move on us." Captain Vadim exclaimed with his statement before turning to look around further. "I will be in the missile to check on things. Navigator you have the Con until I get back from the inspection."

"Aye Captain."

Moments later the captain walked into the missile room. There were six crew members working including the Chief Engineer Igor Basike. "Chief how are we doing with our stock of missiles?"

"We have 15 missiles in tack Captain. Enough to start any type of attack. That's if your looking to start a fire fight Captain Vadim?"

"I am Chief. Have your team ready for when I give the order to have the first salvo to be sent out of the tubes. Hopefully we will be lucky to hit the Seaview once again. Get your men ready for when I place the submarine on general quarters."

"Yes sir right away Captain." The chief engineer was excited with the news of the attack.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile on the Seaview with it's crew changing shifts for the over night. Executive Officer Stu Riley taking over went over to the radar/sonar stations.

Both crew members were talking among themselves when the Executive Officer Riley came over. "How's it going this evening Hanson?"

It was at this particular moment keeping his eyes and headset on his head. "OMG sir we have a problem." Hanson says with excitement in his voice.

Stu Riley didn't need to be told twice their was trouble ahead. "Dear god! Those are missiles gentlemen." It was at this time he pressed the general quarters button quickly along with giving the navigator to change the course at flank speed.

Captain Lee Crane having not fallen asleep heard the general quarters. He had a feeling it had something to do with the enemy submarine. He didn't bother paging. He headed out of his quarters seeing the crew members heading for their particular stations on the sub.

Making it into the Control Room. He heard his radar man say that the two missiles just missed us that two more have been sent out of the tubes.

"Riley...get us out of here quickly!" Captain Lee Crane says with taking in a deep breath behind the radar station. "How much further can we go without hitting the dangerous depth levels once we move from the mound?" He asked with hearing all kinds of reports being through out at him by the Control Room crew.

"800 feet Captain." Riley says from behind the navigation station looking at the dials giving him the information.

"Than lets do it now!" Crane announced with excitement in his tone and watching the looks on his crew members.


	20. Chapter 20

The Control Room crew members are counting their blessings that the next two missiles will miss them entirely.

While the order to dive further was given. Captain Lee Crane and Executive Officer Stu Riley were watching the radar screen for where the missiles were heading. "Sir, there are mountains up ahead. It's going to be tricky to move through them with the currents." Hanson announced while looking up the both officers worried.

"We have no choice everyone." Afterwards Captain Lee Crane moved over to the periscope stand to grab the mike to speak with Chief Sharkey. "Chief this is the captain. How are we doing with getting the torpedo's ready?"

Hearing the captain's voice over the intercom. "We are ready Captain. Just give us the word and our crew will do the rest."

"I don't know on whether we will be able to hit our mark. But on the count of three. Please press the following. 1 and 3 follow by 2 and four. Understand?" The captain asked knowing full well that the four missiles just might not be enough.

"Understand Captain. I will also have another four on reserve in case the four won't be able to do it's job." Sharkey replied with looking over at his five crew members standing next to the tubes filled with the four missiles.

"Good idea Chief. Now be ready while I check the radar/sonar systems to see just how close the Russian enemy submarine is."

"Hanson how far away are they?" Crane asked with Executive Officer having moved over to navigation.

"3000 Feet and moving quickly through the mountain with the currents. I have no idea just how far this type Russian vessel is able to travel down before blowing." Hanson announced with looking over at the captain behind him. He's able to see the frustration on his face with the up and coming tactics.

 

***************************************************************************************

Meanwhile on board the Grimsom.

Captain Boris Vadim again was ready to have his missile room fire off another salvo of missiles directed towards the Seaview running through the mountain. While the Captain had ordered the navigator to continued on down further with their depth. Pretty soon they will have to stop pursuing the Seaview before they wind up destroying themselves.


	21. Chapter 21

Captain Vadim was very much frustrated with his decision to fire those missiles at the American submarine. If he was going to give the order to fire. He needs to have his vessel to move out quickly from the possible explosion. But than again the Grimsom has been having a on going problem with the currents.

Even his navigator has been having a problem with trying to settle the submarine into one spot. However it's not been possible to stay still.

It was at this time that Captain Boris Vadim was having reservations with wanting to give the order to destroy the american sub. He's been at this a long time in the Russian military. And lately he's been getting tired of all of the political nonsense going on between his country and United States.

Maybe if he makes the decision to ask the Seaview for protection. He just might can live a longer life without regrets on whether he was able to do the right thing in his position. As with the rest of his comrades having families being placed in prison or ousted out of their own country.

Boris looked around to see the faces of his crew members having to be totally scared of this entire situation. None of them wish to die for what ever cause this Russian submarine might have.

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. Captain Boris Vadim has made his decision to give up the battle. He called his executive officer Vlad to come up front. For which didn't take all that long for him to arrive and wondering what was happening.

MOMENTS LATER......

"Your going to do what Captain?" Vlad asked in a serious not believing tone in his voice.

"I have decided to give up Vlad. I am tire of all of the political bull shit between our country and the United States. Stay here at the plotting table while I ask Sparks to send a message to the Seaview that the Grimsom is giving up." The captain said passing by his crew members actually feeling the relief of the actual tension going on with the WHITE FLAG being thrown.


	22. Chapter 22

"If you don't understand please move aside while I walk over to the radio shack to send a message to the Seaview and let them know what is going on."

"I don't understand Captain. But I rather be alive than dead at this point." He said as he followed Vadim to the radio shack.

"I want you to send a message to the Seaview telling them that the Grimsom and it's crew is sending up the White Flag. I will be willing to discuss terms of a truce and other amendments to add into it. Send it now while I wait for their reply.

In his Russian language he said the following. "Yes Captain right away. I am willing to follow you to the ends of the Earth with giving up."

"Good Valerie." As the Captain stood behind him watching him work on his board.  
*******************************************************************************************************

On board the Seaview. Since the entire submarine was on general quarters. Captain Lee Crane, Executive Officer Stu Riley and now Commander Chip Morton having been asked to join them.

It was at this particular moment Sparks was receiving a audio message from the Russian submarine. Sparks was excited when he called the Captain over quickly.

Crane ran over quickly to the radio shack wondering what was going on with his Communications officer. "What's going on Sparks?" As he was loud for everyone to hear him.

"Sir the Russian Captain Boris Vadim is throwing out the white flag. He's giving up sir. He wishes to discuss terms of a truce between Russia and the United States. He's waiting for a reply Captain Crane." Sparks announced with watching the expression on his captain's face.

"Sparks send a message back. It's ok. We need to set a perimeter for where we can meet and take on your crew on board the Seaview and any vessel outside of International waters to take everyone into security custody."

"Yes sir Captain right away." Sparks went to work quickly. Otherwise by now all of the Control Room crews heard what has been happening with the Russia submarine.

"Sparks once your done with what your doing. Afterwards I want you to contact any military vessel that might be running into International waters. And then I need you to contact Admiral Nelson at the Institute and explain to him on what is going on."

"I have all that Captain Crane." As he went to work on his board contacting the Grimsom.


	23. Chapter 23

Sparks was able to contact two convoy destroyers for the United States. Captain David Kemp of the Destroyer Rollins was informed by the American submarine Seaview about the Russian vessel Grimson giving up. Captain Lee Crane had asked the destroyer with asking for their help to take on some of the Russian crew members and take them back to the U.S. for interrogation and resettlement.

Both of the destroyers had agreed to help out the Seaview. Even though they had no idea just how many of the Russian crew members were on board the Grimson at the time.

***************************************************************************************************

Santa Barbara, California Nelson Institute.

Admiral Harriman Nelson had just arrived into his office after spending the past evening with his Russian wife Sylvan entertaining friends from the State Department.

His secretary Angie Hawkins was pleased to see the Admiral this morning. She had stated that their was a message waiting for him from the Seaview. She had no idea what the communications was all about.

"I will go check it out Angie." As he drops off his briefcase on the side of his marble desk. As he goes over to his communications terminal and turns on the screen. But in the meantime he needed to place in his code numbers into the system to bring up the message.

"Admiral Nelson this is the Seaview. Captain Crane wanted me to let you know that the Russian submarine that has been tailing us for the past few days has thrown out the white flag with giving up. A full report will be sent to the Institute soon. We are currently will be tasking on survivors and will be placed on two American destroyers and the Seaview for reprocessing. Talk to you soon. Sparks....

Admiral Harriman Nelson shook his head with having to heard the message. It was truly amazing after all this time the Russian submarine to decide with giving up the cat and mouse game.

Nelson shuts down the communications terminal with a smile on his face. He's really proud of the Seaview and it's captain Lee Crane for surviving a ordeal with a Russian submarine dogging them for days. And only to decide to give up the game and survive to live a new life overall.


	24. Chapter 24

The Russian submarine Grimsom was able to agree to slowly come up to the surface. While the Seaview would do the same with meeting them. As with the two destroyers on there was over to greet them and start taking the prisoners abroad.

Once the Seaview was able to make it to the surface with the blessing of Captain Lee Crane. Cracking the hatch opened to make it to the conning tower. Crane, Riley and Commander Morton and several of the crew members were waiting for the first of several rafts with the Russian crew members to arrive.

As for the two U.S. destroyers. They will be arriving with-in the next thirty minutes. They will be making sure there won't be any other enemy vessels in the area to take on the Russian crews.

With the first raft to arrive. Captain Boris Vadim and his executive officer Vlad were on board. They had decided to go first to meet and explain to Captain Lee Crane as to why he decided to give up the battle. And the sounds of screams fading away........

Between the two and four others from the enemy submarine. Sharkey and Hanson were able to help them up onto the front part of the submarine. As with Patterson and Kowalski helping with the next group on the second raft arriving.

"Captain Crane, I am Captain Boris Vadim and this is my executive officer Vlad. We are surrendering to your vessels and the other American military vessels." He said proudly with his broken English.

"Very well Captain please follow me to my cabin. We will talk and discuss the terms of your white flag." Crane said while ordering his crew to make sure to gather up the Russian crew members to sickbay. While waiting for the destroyers to show up.


	25. Chapter 25

Captain Boris Vadim was sitting in the front chair of Lee Crane's quarters. They had been discussing terms for the better of an hour. Both men were relaxed. Especially for the Russian Captain of the Grimsom.

"Captain Crane, when will the destroyer be taking me over to their vessel? I am anxious to get back with some of my crew members. Especially my executive officer Vlad. When he had found out the truth on what I was going to do. At first he was some what upset. But after some time he decided to change his altitude with the entire situation."

"Captain Vadim, you will be leaving soon for the destroyer. The both military destroyers have arrived and already has been taking on the crew members. I do hope your men and yourself will be able to adapt to your new location without anger and resentment."

It was at this moment.

Captain Lee Crane paged Chief Sharkey and Kowalski to come to his quarters to escort the Russian Captain to the first destroyer for debarking.

It was five minutes later.

When Kowalski and Chief Sharkey with their weapons on the side of there hips in case Captain Vadim starts any type of violence.

"Captain Vadim please go with these two men for where your going to be escorted over to the destroyer to start your new life over all."

Captain Boris Vadim moves up from his chair to shake the American Captain's hand for all of his help. "Thank you, Captain Lee Crane."

Both men were able to escort the Russian Captain out of the Crane's quarters to head for the conning tower in the front of the Control Room.

********************************************************************************************

FINALE UP COMING


	26. Chapter 26

It was a week later the submarine Seaview had arrived back to Santa Barbara, California. Captain Lee Crane was arriving into the outer office of the Nelson's Institute. Lee Crane was carrying several files involving the recent mission with the Russian submarine Grimsom. It was an up to date report for where all of the 150 crew members of the Grimsom had been relocated.

Lee walked in to be greeted by Angie Hawkins. She has been extremely busy with the past few days with keeping Admiral Nelson up to date. She looks up to see the Captain walk in looking relative well after the recent events involving the enemy submarine.

"Hello Angie. Is the Admiral in his office?" He asked with having to be standing in front of her at the desk piled high with files that needs to be signed.

"He's waiting for you with the report. I will call him to let him know your here." She gets on the intercom at her desk to advise the Admiral that Captain Lee Crane had arrived. "Lee, you can go on into his office. He's very anxious to speak with you about the report."

"Of course Angie." It's at this time that Lee Crane walked up to his door and knocked before going on into the office of Admiral Nelson.

Admiral Nelson was standing up from his desk. As he moves from behind the desk to shake Captain Lee Crane's right hand. "Welcome back Lee and in one piece I might add." He said with a smile before telling his friend to sit down.

But instead Lee went to perch himself on the edge of the Admiral's desk. While handing him the huge file for the Admiral to read. Even though he knows all of the general details for where all of the Russian crew members were handed over to the military witness protection program to be reprocess.

"I will agree with you, Admiral on your statement. It was very tense throughout the entire affair. But once we were able to receive the message from the Russian Captain with throwing out the white flag. Afterwards everything changed for the better for everyone involved."

"Well Lee, I am just glad to see that everything worked out for the best for everyone. Including the Russian crew members and Captain Boris Vadim. It's just good to read that everyone so far has been treated well by the military." Nelson said to his friend perched at the end of the table.

"From what I understand Admiral. Captain Boris Vadim and his executive officer Vlad has several options to work from from inside the counter intelligence agency of the military. I just wish them the best with the change in their careers."

"As do I. Lee are you interested in having lunch with in my office. I will have Angie ordered out at the usual place?" He asked with sitting down into his chair to call Angie.

"Sure Admiral. Even though my wife Rose Marie decided to take the two boys over to her sister Patricia's house for the afternoon."

"Ok lunch it will be." Admiral says with a smile on his face for the first time in awhile.

 

The End


End file.
